In Your Hands
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A small collection of ficlets, based around one theme, featuring our favorite Inuyasha characters.
1. Inuyasha

In Your Hands

a mini-collection of mini-fics

by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer: Are Inuyasha and Kagome standing, hand-in-hand, proclaiming their eternal love from the mountaintops? No. No they aren't. Actually, that would be a little creepy and certainly OoC, but you get the picture. Obviously, I'm not in charge.

A/N: I would like to extend credit for planting the germlings of inspiration to the marvelous story 'His Hands' by Quickening. It's much better than this one and truly beautiful, so please, go check it out. One other thing... none of these fics are _necessarily_ related, or in chronological order. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1- Inuyasha

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his hands. They weren't exactly beautiful, even by demon standards. Long fingers, extended by sharp talons, much like a dog's nails. Knuckles all worn, the skin broken and cracked, from having to defend himself with these. Callus upon callus, scar upon scar. There was the one from his fight with Naraku's latest minion, and the long, white one Sesshoumaru gave him when he was little. The rounded one from the week after his mother died... Of their own will, his hands clenched tightly into fists. If anything, these hands were a reminder, of things that weren't meant to be forgotten.

Then, beside him, he heard his mate cry out slightly in her sleep. Frowning, he reached over to her, when suddenly she reached out a small, white hand and grasped his own. Now content, she shifted around so that her head lay on his shoulder and rested peacefully once more. She was so beautiful... how could she be with someone like him? Her delicate, smooth hand looked so out of place lying in his rough grasp. She should be a prince's bride.

At that thought, his gut wrenched. He had worked too hard, waited too long, and loved her too much for her to belong to someone else. She was his, dammit, and always would be. As long as she wanted to be.

But maybe, maybe he shouldn't ask questions- he should just be grateful. Lifting his other hand, he smoothed her hair back from her face. Leaning into his touch, she curled up tighter next to him. Inuyasha sighed again, this time with contentment. This, this now, was the way things should be. Still holding on tight to her hand, he drifted off into unconsciousness, her sweet scent lingering in the air.


	2. Kagome

Chapter 2- Kagome

Kagome shuddered and whimpered slightly. No matter how long it had been from the last time they met with Naraku, the nightmares still lingered. So many thoughts... so many images she just wanted to forget forever. She didn't think she ever would.

In a search for comfort, she reached out and felt around, finally grasping what she sought- his hand. Clinging to it desperately, Kagome immediately felt better. No matter what was happening, what had happened, nothing could make her feel safe like these hands could. Rough, scarred as they were, their touch was like magic- instantly soothing. Moving slightly, Kagome moved her head so that it rested on her mate's shoulder. When she was here, hand-in-hand with him, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her, like the world was theirs for the taking.

Holding on ever so tightly to his hand, Kagome frowned in the darkness. Sometimes, just sometimes, she wondered if she had done the right thing in making him choose. At that moment, his hand moved just slightly, and one finger brushed lightly against her mate mark. Certainty flooded Kagome- no one could see the two of them here, feel their love for each other, and not know that this was real. This is forever.

Under her cheek, she could feel the warmth of his skin and faintly hear the beating of his heart. Her eyes still closed, she could feel his raise a hand to brush her unruly hair from her face. Subconsciously, she leaned into his touch, and raised a hand of her own to rest on his bare chest. Her hands were cold, and she could feel him shiver slightly under her touch. _So warm.._. and with that thought she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Miroku

Chapter 3- Miroku

Seated comfortably by the banks of the creek, Miroku looked down at his hands in contemplation. A quandary, they were- so full of complications. Every time he touched a woman, every time pleasure came to him through these hands, he couldn't help but think of the destruction that would one day come from the same. His death.

Toying idly with the prayer beads, he wondered when it would happen. It's not as if it was something that hadn't crossed his mind before. The hole was growing bigger, and more powerful, and after all, it wasn't everyone who got to carry their deaths around with them like a badge. A badge of shame as much as anything. His fists clenched as he thought of the being responsible for this- the one responsible for bringing this curse upon his family. He'd pay him back one day, he swore to Kami, and regain his independence, his own life.

"Miroku? Miroku, where are you?"

Turning around, he saw Sango walk out of the trees behind him and smile down at him. "Kagome said to come tell you that dinner was ready, if you want to come." Miroku smiled back at her. She was so beautiful...

Dropping his cursed hand to his side, he raised the other to her, and she helped him stand. Afterwards, he kept his hold on her hand. One day... one day he'd take both of her hands in both of his, and nothing could stand in his way.


	4. Kikyo

Chapter 5- Kikyo

Kikyo stood slowly and brushed the dirt from her hands. Bending over, she grabbed her basket full of herbs and looked back over her shoulder. "Inuyasha? Are you coming?" It was an unnecessary question- she knew he would. He always did.

Jumping up from his seat on a nearby log, Inuyasha walked up behind Kikyo, placing one hand on her small waist. Though his touch was gentle, his claws still scarped against her, and Kikyo winced. She hated it when that happened... it wouldn't happen if he was human, like her. Looking up at him from behind a curtain of ebony hair, a cold mask hid her emotions. The man she loved, more than anything... if only he would change.

Stealthily, Kikyo let her eyes rove over his face. When she was near him, there was a look of tenderness on his face that was never there any other time. A look of weakness. She took pride in the fact that she could bring that out in him, could exert her power over him.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and startled, she dropped her eyes to her clenched hands before they could meet his. She both loved and hated those eyes, the luscious golden pools that could see right through her, could strip away all but her strongest pretenses. There was a depth and clarity to them that human eyes just didn't have- just shouldn't have. It wasn't right.

Unconsciously, she sighed, and Inuyasha looked at her in concern. Not daring to speak, he simply and gingerly took a hold of her free hand, his strong, tanned hand dwarfing her small white one. This time, it was Inuyasha's turn to look away, and supress a shudder. Her hand... it was so cold.


	5. Sango

Chapter 4- Sango

"Ouch!" Muffling some curses that it would not be prudent for little Shippo to hear, Sango flung the knife down to the ground. Tenderly, she grabbed at her palm, where she had cut herself skinning a rabbit. _Fine. If they want rabbit for dinner, let them skin their own damn meat. _Slowly, her red blood oozed from the cut.

Looking around for some kind of rag to tie up her hand, Sango couldn't help mumbling to herself. She was so clumsy sometimes... _Deadly with my boomerang but can't even manage to use a small knife. _Rummaging around with her uninjured hand, she somehow managed to bump the one with the cut. _Oh, screw it all. _Flopping somewhat ungracefully to the ground, Sango cradled her injured hand in the other, careful to avoid touching the wound. _If only my skin wasn't so rough, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much, _she thought to herself bitterly as the tough calluses scraped against her tender skin. Becoming still, Sango allowed herself to wallow in self-pity.

"Something wrong, Lady Sango?" Concerned, Miroku looked down at the pitiful tajiya. Not expecting to be disturbed, she looked up in alarm.

"Oh, Houshi-sama..." Sango said, trying to ease the sulky look off her face. "I cut my big, stupid hand again and I can't find a bandage and I keep-"

As she spoke, Miroku suddenly grabbed the injured hand from where it lay cradled in the other and put the cut to his lips, sucking the wound gently until the slow flow of blood came to a halt. Sango was speechless.

Pulling away, Miroku looked at her hand, still in his grasp, and marveled, "Why, Sango. You have such beautiful hands." Looking up, their eyes met. No more words were needed, and Miroku's hand continued to caress Sango's, back and forth, back and forth.


	6. Sesshoumaru

Chapter 6- Sesshoumaru

Standing stoicly in the sun, Sesshoumaru looked on as Rin ran around the meadow, picking handfuls of the colourful wildflowers. Frowning, he clenched his hands in front of him. She was growing so quickly... soon, her kimono would no longer fit her. The wind was whipping her hair about her face, and turning her round cheeks pink. She gaily turned back to face the solemn tai-youkai, and gave him a wave.

Lifting his chin in acknowledgment of her greeting, Sesshoumaru clenched his fists beneath his crossed arms. So small, so innocent... it seemed impossible that such a fragile being would ever fall into his hands. As his clenched hands tightened, his long claws dug into his palms, and Sesshoumaru hissed in annoyance. Startled by the slight pain, he stared down at his now slightly blood-streaked hands. These... these were the hands of a monster- not the hands that one would expect to see protecting anyone besides himself- let alone a lowly ningen whelp.

These were hands that inflicted pain- not prevented it. He let his hands dangle at his side for a moment.

Suddenly, he could feel a small, warm hand slip into his own, and wrap its small fingers around one of his. Startled, and slightly annoyed that he allowed himself to be startled, the demon-lord looked down at the small girl. She looked back up at him, brown eyes wide as she clung to his side.

"What is it, Rin?" His voice was low and deep.

"There- there was a spider..." her voice trailed off and she clung to Sesshoumaru's hand all the tighter. The demon stifled a snort.

"And?"

Rin looked up at him, fear in her big, round eyes. Sesshoumaru could feel himself weakening, and sighed. He sat down, and she dropped down next to him, still holding his hand. It looked funny, her childish hand in his large one. Sighing with contentment, the girl slowly drifted off to sleep in the warm sun. Sesshoumaru just held her hand tighter.


	7. Rin

Chapter 7- Rin

Rin paced back and forth in her room as she waited for her lord to return. For Kami's sake, she was eighteen already! He couldn't possibly think she would get into any trouble anymore, yet she was still ordered to stay behind if there was the slightest whiff of trouble on the wind. Throwing up her hands, she sat back on the bed to wait. And wait.

After a half-hour or so had ticked by, Jaken tentatively opened the door and poked his head through. "Miss Rin... would you care for some tea?" Noting that she made no response, he tiptoed in and set the tray on the table, hastily scurrying back out again.

Once the door had clicked shut behind him, Rin took up the heavy mug and moved over to the window. A light breeze was blowing; curling her white hands around the mug, Rin was glad for its warmth. Staring outside, her face was bathed in moonlight- from here, she'd have a clear view of the road he would surely return home upon. Suddenly, the door creaked open behind her.

Not bothering to turn around, Rin called over her shoulder, annoyed, "Go away, Jaken. I told you that I did not want to be disturbed this evening." A large hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, and spin around.

"You know it scares me when you do things like that," Rin scolded, but smiled all the while as she looked at her lord. She couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Running his hand down her arm, Sesshoumaru grasped her little white hand in his. "You were worried for me, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

Pouting a little, Rin moved closer to the youkai and said quietly, "You know I don't like it when you leave me behind." Sesshoumaru smirked a little.

"You never have." Drawing her closer to him, he placed his hand on the small of her back. Lifting one of her hands, she placed it on the side of his face, fingertips brushing against his markings. He growled playfully, and Rin giggled in delight. Snatching her hand, he drew it to his lips, and they both smiled.


	8. Shippo

Chapter 8- Shippo

From his perch on Miroku's shoulder, Shippo sniffed proudly. This... this here was the proud and noble legacy left to him by generations and generations of his esteemed ancestors who had gone before. Since his father wasn't here to guide him, to teach him, and set the example for his son, it fell to him to do his duty. A small tear came to the kitsune's eye, and he lifted a tiny paw to wipe it from his cheeks. And it _was_ an important duty that was left to him.

Setting his shoulders, Shippo stretched his arms and clenched his hands together as tight as he could. This was nothing to be taken lightly, for the good name of his illustrious family rested in his hands. He had had a long talk with Miroku about this before they set out- also being called upon to defend his family's name, the monk understood somewhat of what great importance this was to him.

At that moment, Miroku looked up at Shippo, his large amethyst eyes shining with anticipation. He knew what was coming... but then, he was the only one. Shippo knew he couldn't risk letting dear Kagome and Sango know of his plan, for fear they would recognize the deep risk involved and beg him not to do it. Shippo snorted in disgust- as much as he loved his foster mother, she just didn't understand some things about male pride and honour. Sure, she might call it plain stupidity, but that was part of what made it all worthwhile.

Looking around him, Shippo took one last glance at his companions, and took one deep breath, savoring the fresh air one last time. This might be foolhardy, this might be risky, but Kami help him, it would be worth it. Finally, after all this waiting, it was time.

After waiting for Inuyasha to turn back around so he was facing away from him, Shippo pulled the thing that Kagome called a loll-ee-pop out of his mouth and tossed it from hand to hand, carefully sizing up the distance between him and his target. "All right, Shippo, now's your chance!" Miroku whispered excitedly. Shippo silently nodded and raised the missile in the air.

Kagome, turning around, glanced over and in an instant derived his plan. "Shippo- no!!!" She cried, raising one white hand as if to physically prevent him. But it was too late. With one flick of his little wrist, the lollipop was hurtling through the air, and landed with a slight squishy sound on Inuyasha's silky silver locks.

Breathing heavily, the half-demon turned around and set his eyes on the kitsune. Oddly enough, he was not angry, or even cursing, but totally calm. At that instant, Shippo knew his time had come. A pleasant smile came over Inuyasha's face, and he began to walk toward Shippo. The kitsune could only be grateful that he had upheld his family honor with pride. For some minutes, wails echoed through Inuyasha's forest, and then all was silent.

* * *

A/N: No kitsunes were harmed in the production of this fanfiction.


	9. Kouga

Chapter 9- Kouga

Skidding to a halt, the wolf-youkai drooped visibly in disappointment. The sun had begun to set, and he had not yet reached his lovely Kagome. Had it been up to him, he would have gone on, but after one or two midnight surprises, she had carefully explained to him that she could not make any guarantees about his safety should he sneak up on Inuyasha at nighttime. So he would have to wait.

Soon enough, a bright fire was burning, and Kouga settled in for the night. Not that he'd ever let his woman- or worse, Inuyasha- know, but all this running around really tired him out. And him the strongest of his pack! And all for-

Nothing?

The word seemed to come out of the blsck night- this was the first time such a thought had entered Kouga's head. Kagome was his woman! She had to come around eventually, didn't she? Absentmindedly, Kouga lifted one hand to scratch behind an ear. But what if she didn't? What if she actually _did _choose that overgrown, flea-bitten piece of half-breed _kuso_, and left him?

He would look like a fool.

In front of the hanyou, no less. Kouga clenched his fists in annoyance at the thought of the mutt. He could only imagine all to well what he would do if _he_ won. What a nightmare. He just might have to rip Inuyasha apart with his bare hands. For the first time that evening since catching Kagome's scent, Kouga let a smile flit across his face. Having the freedom to disregard Kagome's pleas and just rip the little dirt-bag apart just might be worth losing his woman. Might.

Lifting his hands from his sides, a look of surprise came across the youkai prince. Unconsciously, he had been digging his claws into the mud, renting the earth in his frustration. Kouga raised his hands above him, and looked at the dirt that was now streaked across his skin. A wry smile was on his face as he finally drifted off to sleep. His sullied, worn hands- they reminded him of his pride.

Fin

* * *

A/N: deep breath All right, I think that's it! (Well, I sorta ran out of main characters...) Actually, this seems really short to me, compared to _Concis_, but... (_shrug_). I hope you liked it. I noticed that my theme was getting slightly more subtle as we went on- at least, more so than the first couple of chapters. They got longer, too. Oops. Anyways, thank you _so _much for reading! 

Special thanks goes out to my faithful and ever-appreciated reviewer, iluvchocs. nn

Much love,

-Fiasco


End file.
